A Fietus
by MoniqueRichelieu
Summary: DHr. Draco and Hermione is transported back into the past, into the lang of elves when a spell goes wrong. They encounter the prophecy A Fietus and its up to them whether they want to act to it or not. P.S.: Ignore the A Fietus posted by iwannagobacktocanberra
1. Prologue

Her eyes searched the area, her instincts flaring at her, when she heard the scuffle of leaves nearby. Too noisy and unpracticed for one of her kind, but too soft for an animal or human. She flip her head to the left where the sound came from and hid behind the shadow of a tree. She scanned around, looking for any form of threat. It seems that no one was there. She took in a deep breath, trying to spot any scent. Nothing all too different from usual. Maybe a bit more animal piss than yesterday, but that didn't bother her.

And that was when she stopped short. Was someone hiding their scent with animal piss? Unlikely, but not impossible. The forest of Vennlyn were known to be dangerous to those unfamiliar to it. The trees and animals could fool the cleverest of humans. Harmless at first sight, but a closer look could suggest that they weren't be played with. Trees can move and injure anyone quite badly, their thorns so sharp they pierce through skin with ease. Following a cuddly looking rabbit could land you right to the entrance of hungry, malicious and huge creatures.

With another scent, she finally caught it. Not human, but definitely something magical. Fast-moving. It was coming nearer to her by the second, way too close for her comfort. It couldn't possibly have spotted her. Nevertheless, she knew it was much wiser to flee until she knew what was happening. She took off on her heels, heading straight into the makeshift home Cairo had set up for them right near the forest.

'Cairo,' she nodded to him. He quickly nodded back, a gesture to show his acknowledgement that she had entered, but made no move to make her feel more welcome. On his hands, he was playing with his new weapons. He fiddled around with the set of knives, trailing his finger on their edge. With one sharp movement he picked up a knife, aimed and shot it right into the middle of a portrait in the room. The glass that framed the portrait cracked and left a big gaping hole where the knife had hit. Cairo sighed softly, before summoning his knife back and fixing the portrait.

She raised a perfectly trimmed brow at him. 'A bit violent, today, aren't we?'

He curled the left side of his lip slightly upwards. 'I doubt I'm the only one. I heard some interesting news by the way. And I'm sure you'd be curious to know.'

'As I have brought some…_interesting_ things I have seen just now.'

'Ladies first,' Cairo gestured slightly with his hand, a sign for her to proceed and explain whatever interesting news she was about to say.

'Well, I was in the forest…'She bit her lip, unsure of how to continue while Cairo nodded encouragingly at her, 'And let's say, I sensed a not so pleasant creature lurking around. I fled. It was…not as careful as us, but it was fast. Too fast for my liking, and I couldn't help wondering, whether it was another one of those mutants the Queen wished to bring in.'

He snorted. 'Well, I wouldn't be surprised. And what better place to sneak them in than through the Vennlyn?'

She nodded in agreement. 'I thought the same…Now, your news. Another one of my uncle's threat that I should stop fooling around with all this fight and 'man's work' but quickly get married and settle down?'

Cairo sighed. 'You are partially correct. Though I have to agree at times, all this fighting, goodness, you can leave it to us. You are of marriageable age, and you should settle yourself with a good marriage. After all you are still a part of the Ashiran Clan, surely you-'

She waved a hand impatiently, cutting him off. 'If this is about whatever dignity and pride of the clan, there's no need to say any further.'

Cairo leaned back into his chair, raising his arms in the air, as though in mock surrender. 'Well, whatever you say. Though he did threaten you…and chided you for 'putting your parents to shame after they taught you all those things'. He says, and I quote. Not entirely true, but yes.'

She gently rolled her eyes, and looked out of the window. It was getting darker slowly. 'Watch the sunset with me again today, Cairo?'

He nodded, complying to her wishes and went to stand beside her.

The sun, as usual, begin to fall from the sky, descending slowly. The Earth grew darker with each passing second. A slight sense of melancholy befell onto both Cairo and her. This happened regularly. Finally, the sun gave way to the darkness and the moon rose, lighting up the place with its small gentle light and guiding the stars to their rightful place.

She cleared her throat, breaking the silence between them. 'Do you think, that one day, they will really come?' She gestured to the moon, 'like that, and we will be able to be much happier, like the stars, while waking for dawn to break through? I know this is just a prophecy set by someone long ago but-'

Cairo gently smiled, and dug into his coat, pulling out his pocket watch. He flipped it open, and stared at it longingly. 'They will,' he cut her off. 'This is more than a prophecy, Amul. They will come, and bring us back our peace.'


	2. Chapter 1

'Miss Granger, the Ministry needs you at once. Please be at meeting hall 9 at 11am. Respond whether you will be here or not immediately after you hear this.' The speaker's voice ended and was followed by the familiar buzz, and then Hermione heard the automated message. 'Press 1 to respond with a voicemail. Press 2 to call-'

Hermione pressed 2.

'Hello,' Hermione said when someone picked the phone.

'Hello there, Miss Granger. I am Adam Hilfrey. I'm sure you have heard my voicemail?' The person replied. In her mind, she wondered who was Adam Hilfrey.

'Well, good morning to you, Mister Hilfrey,' She responded with her well practiced tone-not too polite to come of as fake, keeping her some integrity, and not too rude, just in case she offended someone of high rank. 'I have heard your voicemail, and I will be there' she looked to her watch, 'in one hour. And pardon my impudence, but may I ask who you are, Mister Hilfrey?'

Adam Hilfrey chuckled lightly. 'Great, I will see you then…Oh, and you will find out about that in due time when we begin the meeting. I have to go now, another call waiting. I'll see you, Miss Granger,' he disconnected, leaving Hermione to put down her phone.

Hermione stirred the cup of coffee in her hand and sighed softly. She breathed in the thick aroma of her coffee, sinking into her couch before taking her first sip. She had it straight black with an extra shot of coffee. She would need it if she wanted to stay awake. Yesterday she had slept only at 4, having been partying with Ginny.

Most people wondered what got into Hermione Granger these days. She had changed from good girl Granger, to party girl. She slacked more in her job, and was becoming more…fun. Sure, she still had her wits and intelligence to count, but in more than one ways, she had let herself loose. She had let herself have the fun she needed so much in life, and let herself lead the life she never had while in Hogwarts. In Hogwarts, she felt the need to prove herself to be the best in every subject, pushing herself too much even. On several occasions she had broken down crying into her best friend's arms. Only in the recent months, had Ginny finally shown Hermione what she could be doing. And this time, Hermione complied; showing interest into the late night parties and letting herself indulge in manicures and massages.

Finishing up her coffee, she quickly changed into a proper outfit. A pencil skirt and a ruffled blouse, all set for work. She looked into the mirror and groaned inwardly. Her hair was all over the place again. Not something that magic wouldn't fix though, she thought to herself. Casting a quick spell on her hair, it quickly fixed itself into long brown waves. She kissed her wand. She definitely couldn't live without magic now. She had become dependent on her wand.

With another quick spell she fixed her make up, covering her freckles and fixing her brow. She read the Daily Prophet for any interesting news (there were none) before leaving home to head to the Ministry.

The doorman greeted her. 'Morning, Miss Granger,' he bowed slightly, as if to show respect. 'You are heading to…?'

'Meeting Room 9,' she quickly responded. 'I believe Mister…Adam Hilfrey is there?'

The doorman nodded and handed her a pass.

Entering the lift, she slotted her pass in and the lift began to move in all directions towards the direction of the Meeting Rooms.

After a minute or so, the lift finally stopped and the doors opened slowly. The ceiling was high, the floor carpeted to give it a more grand and classy look. Warm light filtered into the hall through the windows and she walked down the hall.

Meeting Room 1…Meeting Room 2…Meeting Room 3…

Damn, that meeting room was sure far down the hall. She had been to several of the meeting rooms, but never 9. They were used for different purposes and she wondered why she would be summoned to 9 today.

Meeting Room 7…Meeting Room 8…Ah, there's Meeting Room 9!

Hermione sucked in a deep breath and knocked the door.'Mister Hilfrey?'

The door unlocked and opened by itself. 'Welcome in, Miss Granger,' an old man said at the head of the table. 'Please take a seat, other aurors will be arriving.'

She carefully sat herself onto the second chair from the left of the old man, and right beside Draco Malfoy.

'Granger,' he acknowledged her presence.

'Malfoy,' she nodded slightly and looked to the man across her. 'Zabini,'she simply stated. Blaise Zabini simply nodded her acknowledgement, not caring to speak a single word.

That's odd, she thought. Zabini and Malfoy are really quiet.

Just then, two other wizards entered and looked to the old man.

'Mister Hilfrey,' Harry Potter and Ron Weasley greeted in sync. She smiled brightly at them, her two best friends. They grinned back.

Contrary to popular belief, Hermione had no real relationship with Ron. They might have shared a kiss or two, cuddled up with each other, but had agreed that it was a mistake. They felt no real passion or heat in their kissing, and had decided it would be more comfortable to stick just as friends. They both agreed, and it was indeed for the better. Hermione let go of Ron, whom she thought she had a crush on. They had become the best of friends, even after their break up. Their friendship had been strong enough to withstand their mistake.

They both settled themselves beside Blaise Zabini and waited for Adam Hilfrey to proceed.

'I am Adam Hilfrey,' the old man begun, 'I am a solicitor for the Nott family, and I am also in charged of the land distribution in the London Wizarding World. I have gathered the five of you because I thought that since you knew Theodore Nott from school, it would seem more proper for you to be the ones doing this.'

'What are we doing exactly?' Hermione asked.

'I was just going to get to that part,' Adam Hilfrey chuckled lightly. 'You see, Theodore Nott is dead, and the last living descendant of the Nott family is Christelle Nott. There are several…implications to this. As you all know, the Nott family is a family of long history and have always been Pureblood. Most of them have the Pureblood ideology ingrained into their heads from birth and the Nott manor apparently cannot be passed onto anyone other than a Nott of pureblood descent. The problem here is, Christelle Nott isn't a pureblood, she is, in fact, a half blood. However, she is also the last living descendent of the Nott family and therefore the manor should belong to her. Yet, it rejects her for her blood, you see. We need you to break the charms on the manor that makes it that way. Mister Malfoy and Mister Zabini should be able to guide you all around the manor. Miss Granger, I have heard from some friends that you are extremely talented and accomplished in curse-breaking. I hope you all can do so. There will be payment of course. Miss Nott has offered a generous amount of 400 galleons.'

Hermione raised an eyebrow. 'If it was simply like that, you could find other aurors and curse-breakers. Why us? I don't believe it is as simple as that.' Hermione crossed her arms and looked to Adam Hilfrey, her gaze unflinching. Hilfrey stared right back, but failed to outstare her. Her tone was demanding-it wanted full details, it wanted to know everything. Everyone could hear the threat between those words. She didn't care about the money, she only wanted to know why they were summoned here all of the sudden to do such a thing. And therefore, she could easily step out of the matter unless she knew everything. They needed her, she had easily come to that conclusion, and she was going to take the upper hand at everything no matter what. She would use their need for her against them.

Harry and Ron exchanged a glance, surprised by her sudden change in demeanour. They trusted Hermione, and knew without doubt that she was probably right, and she probably spotted something. Yet, they never would have thought Hermione was capable of producing that aura of authority. They never thought Hermione would be capable of showing something other than kindness to someone she had never met before, and yet, they were taken aback by the way she held herself in this situation. It wasn't necessarily bad, but they couldn't help wondering what must have happened for Hermione to suddenly become the way she is. Yes, they knew that she had finally decided to have fun. But the sudden harshness?

Draco and Blaise apparently found the change in demeanour amusing. Both their eyebrows have risen with their amusement and a smirk was playing on both their lips.

_How slytherin_, Draco mouthed towards Blaise, who nodded in agreement, then gestured slightly with a twirl of his fingers to Hermione.

_She's hot now_, Blaise mouthed back, his finger gesturing to Hermione's sleek legs and womanly figure. Draco rolled his eyes at his best friend, pretending to blanche at the thought. To say the truth, Blaise wasn't the only one who had noticed how much prettier. Draco looked at Hermione from the side of his eye. Well tousled wavy hair, framing a delicate face. Her skin was almost flawless except for the freckles on her nose, which, Draco had to admit, had been well hidden with her make up skills. He wouldn't have noticed it if he hadn't been scrutinising her. Her brown eyes were so dark, it was almost exotic, and only today had he noticed how the black rim around her irises had made her eyes looked so much bigger and adorable. She had a sharp nose, and full lips, almost slightly pouty. She was a beauty, that anyone had to admit. Draco let his eyes roam down to her body. Lucky for him, the ruffled blouse clung well to her, and gave him a good view of her curves. If only they hadn't needed to wear those ugly large robes in school. Then, Draco could have admired her curves for much longer. He moved his eyes further down onto her long legs.

Damn, she was beyond beautiful. This Hermione Granger that Draco was looking at was heart breakingly gorgeous, not that he would admit it out loud.

Draco blinked and-regretfully-reverted his eyes from Hermione to Blaise, who seemed to be trying to not laugh out loud at an inside joke. He narrowed his eyes at Blaise which did nothing to Blaise other than make him shrug.

_Your staring wasn't very discreet,_ Blaise mouthed.

Draco blushed slightly but quickly controlled himself. _I'll get back at you later,_ he responded to Blaise's mouthing.

All of their attentions were abruptly turned back to Adam Hilfrey as he cleared his throat and begun speaking. 'I'm not sure whether I should say this or not,' he looked to Hermione daringly. 'I doubt Miss Nott would like that I disclose to you that information.'

'Why,' Hermione dared Hilfrey further. Hilfrey furrowed his eyebrows, trying to decide what he should let them in on. After a moment of absolute silence from all of them as Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at him intently, he shooked his head slightly.

'Well,' he clasped his hands together, tapping his feet nervously. 'The Nott Manor has a long history as all of you should know. During the Wizarding War, the Nott family did not partake out rightly in any of the Death Eater's doings. However, they did support them in many ways while lying low. After the war, we have found that the Nott Manor was used as a hide out for the Death Eaters. Currently, no one can find the Nott Manor, even Miss Nott herself. And do you know why?'

The shook their heads.

The tips of Hilfrey's lips curled upwards. 'There was a Fidelius Charm on the Nott Manor, you know. And their Secret Keeper happened to be our dear friend Lord Voldemort.'

Five pair of eyes widened and blinked.

This seemed to amuse Hilfrey more and he chuckled lightly. Hermione broke the silence.

'But, if Voldemort is the Secret Keeper, the charm should have been broken, shouldn't it? After all, he is dead…' Hermione spouted out, more to herself than anyone else. What was going on?

'But Harry is still alive. Harry had chosen to be alive.'

Hermione racked her brains, trying to understand what Hilfrey was implying. Harry was alive, so? Voldemort is dead, isn't that what was important?

Hilfrey chuckled again, as Hermione was now dumbfounded. 'You don't understand the true nature of the Fidelius charm, do you now? Your books will say, and I quote, the Fidelius charm will only be broken when all of the Secret Keeper is dead. Harry was once a part of Voldemort. Voldemort is dead, and Harry is alive. Even if the bound between them, the horcrux that is, is broken, Harry was still a part of Voldemort when the Fidelius charm was placed onto the Nott Manor, making Harry the secondary Secret Keeper. The part of Voldemort's soul that was in Harry would have to share that secret with Harry so that they can be together, you know. The souls have to be mixed with one another.'

Harry looked down at himself. Him, a Secret Keeper of the Nott Manor?

'So why didn't you explain to us?' Hermione questioned further.

'I thought it would be more appropriate that you all agree to do this task not against your wills and let Miss Nott divulge this information to you all. After all, it's her house,' Hilfrey shrugged.

'So,' Hilfrey stood up suddenly. 'Are you willing to help me fix that house?'

They had agreed to breaking the curses placed on the house. Harry and Christelle Nott would lead the way and apparate all of them into the Nott Manor. Only Hermione knew how to break curses, so she would be the one breaking the curses, while they would stand back and shield her from any harm. Draco would lead her around the Manor to check for the curses that might have been charmed into the Manor.

'Okay, I think I'm ready. All my shields are set. Ron, how's your…Ron? RON!' Hermione sighed and knelt beside Ron, clearing up the blood he had coughed.

'Eww Hermione. Look at my blood.' Ron groaned.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. 'Can't you cast a proper spell? You're a wizard! That shield wasn't too difficult.'

'Not everyone's as smart as you, 'Mione.' Hermione grimaced at the nickname and casted the shield on Ron.

'Don't fool around. I don't wanna get killed from fixing curses.' Hermione warned Ron and Harry.

'Sure, sure…we'll shield you and put our lives before yours.' Ron shook his head, looking down, and Hermione and Harry exchanged a look.

'What's wrong? What's with all that sarcasm?' Harry asked. Ron shook his head again, mumbling, 'it's nothing.'

Harry bit his lip. 'If you say so…'

At that instant, they distantly heard four apparition cracks.

The trio shared a look and nodded, walking together towards Harry's living room.

'Mister Potter, Mister Weasley, Miss Granger,' Hilfrey greeted the trio, offering a small smile.

The living room was not the most lavishly decorated room. The walls were light brown. The couch was just a darker shade of brown and two cream coloured pillows stood by the corner of it. It almost seemed like an average muggle living room. There was even a television and a compter to top it off. All in all, the room had a very warm and welcoming look.

Hilfrey welcomed himself into the house, promptly sitting on the couch. Draco and Blaise, on the other hand, had looked awkward. They shifted around nervously. Who would have thought that the both of them would ever enter Harry's house one day?

Sure, throughout the past years, they have managed to reconcile their differences and worked with one another. Harry and Blaise were partners in their work, and therefore had even become good friends. Draco was often being assigned to work with Ron and Hermione. While they have not grown close to each other, they have formed a kind of a truce. They stopped throwing insults at each other. They could even find themselves talking sensibly to each other.

Their looks, thought Hermione, are incredible. Blaise was an extremely handsome man, and anyone would have to admit it. His biceps were extremely toned. He had dark hair and dark skin, that seemed to have an otherworldly glow. His eyes were a starkingly sharp violet, an odd colour. Draco, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. While not as muscular as Blaise, his body was well formed and firm. Hermione was rather surprised that he had turned out from the lanky schoolboy to the more matured look he now had. His hair had stayed the same platinum blond, his skin just a shade darker than before, possibly due to the sun. Yet his skin was flawless and smooth. Well, Hermione hadn't seen such perfection before. While Blaise seemed so otherworldly, Hermione saw Blaise as a person she could reach, Draco however had been much less easier to reach, Hermione could tell. He didn't have as much a perfect look as Blaise, but Hermione appreciated it nonetheless.

Oh for the sake of the Gods, Hermione cursed herself silently. Was I just thinking about how hot these two slytherins are?

'Alright, so we are going to break the curse now, right?' Harry asked bluntly. 'Let's go before I have second thoughts about this.'

Hilfrey nodded, and the lined up side by side, holding hands.

'Follow your soul, Harry,' Hilfrey commented.

Harry concentrated for a moment before all of them were pulled into a whirlwind of tight squeezing, trying to pass through something like a portal. The apparition sunk in, and they were suddenly inside an old manor.

Christelle Nott took one glance at the place and shook her head in disgust.

'I can't believe I'm going to own this place,' she brushed her hand against the glass table covered in dust.

'Own this place? You say you, pathetic little half-blood is going to own this place? Not over my dead body!' One of the portraits of her ancestors glared menacingly at her. The others around the portrait nodded in agreement.

'May I so kindly remind you that you are already dead?' Hermione said lightly.

'No one asked for your opinion, you filthy mudblood.' One of them said, and spat at her.

Draco quickly turned away from Hermione and the portrait, feeling rather guilt-stricken. That was exactly what he had said to her in their second year, and he was embarrassed to hear it said to Hermione again. Hermione blinked, but chose to ignore the comment.

'Now, now, as you can see. The Nott Manor doesn't welcome anyone other than a pureblood. So, please proceed to break the curses.' Hilfrey settled onto a chair.

Harry, Ron and Blaise quickly picked up their wands and casted shields all over the place. Hermione checked through the house for any sign of curses. She found several and quickly removed them with much care and ease. Hilfrey nodded approvingly at her actions.

'Goodness, I'm always doing nothing,' Ron muttered.

Harry looked at him. 'What are you talking about?'

Ron shrugged. 'You are the boy who lived. I never get the spotlight, don't you see? In school, Hermione always topped the class. Now at work, she is one of the most highly sought after aurors. It seems that I'll always be your shadows, huh?'

Harry stared at him in disbelief. 'So this is what all that sarcasm and coldness was about? You're jealous? Honestly, Ron, you got the spotlight before! That chess game you played, and being such a great Keeper in Quidditch!'

Ron simply rolled his eyes, his voice now cold and distant. 'Pfft. Like all that mattered to anyone. I was never anything but a shadow.'

'Come on, Ron,' Harry patted his shoulder, 'you know that isn't true.'

Ron simply stared at Harry. 'You know what. You protect Hermione. I'm just going out to take a breath. I can't stand being in the same room as the both of you at this moment.'

Ron retracted his shield and walked away while Harry stared after him.

At the same instant, Hermione seemed to have encountered an extremely difficult curse to break and was trying to fix it. She had just casted a spell when the shield was retracted. Her spell went straight to the curse and it tried to fight it. However, the spell somehow dissolved into the curse and it headed straight at her.

It knocked her hard, and she could do nothing but grab the thing nearest to her, clinging onto it as if her life depended on it.


End file.
